Family Comes First!
by Youikina
Summary: Cloud has found out that his twin brother had a child. Learning of the abuse he makes a deal with Rudus who sent Tseng to protect the child until Cloud and the others arrived  will change POVs a few times
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I got his idea out of nowhere. Hope you enjoy this story and I will not be able to update for a while. I am going to a wedding out of state so I will be out contact for a few days.**

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Cloud walked into the Shinra Mansion, with a sad look on his face. Vincent found something in Hojo's notes. He was not happy to back in a place where he spent many years being tortured. Walking to the Library, he saw Vincent with notes in his hand.<p>

Grasping the paper, he looked down at the notes.

_Specimen C has a twin in the shinobi containments by the name of Minato Namikaze. Minato is now deceased leaving a son, who is the container of a nine tailed demon named Kyuubi. _

All of the stuff written on the paper was marked in black, making it unreadable.

"Hojo attempted to capture the boy, call attempts were failures," said Vincent looking at him closely.

"I have a family member," said Cloud looking at the two pictures.

"Be at the Bar, tomorrow at four," said Cloud before leaving the mansion with the pictures in his hand.

He had a lot to think about

* * *

><p>"Cloud I understand why you called all of us, but why Rufus and his Turks," sneered Barret at Rufus and the Turks sitting beside him.<p>

"I need their help Barret and I need your advice," said Cloud with a very calculated look.

"What can we help you with Cloud," said Rufus, suddenly interested.

"I found out that I had a twin brother named Minato, had a child. I got the idea from some of Hojo's notes that he is mistreated. I want you to scope out the Village known as Konoha, to find out if he is harmed by anyone in the Village. If he has ever been harmed, I want custody of him," said Cloud before shock wore through the group.

"You finally found a family other than your mother, that is great Cloud," said Tifa with a smile.

"I think we could do that Cloud, but they would want DNA, so you might have to come to Konoha," said Rufus before Tseng pulled out his cell.

"There is one more thing," said Cloud, before the noise quieted down.

"On the night Naruto was born, a nine tailed demon attacked the village. My brother died sealing the demon in Naruto. So they might blame him for his father's death, as he was the leader of the village. Also Naruto goes by his mother's last name Uzumaki," said Cloud again.

"So he is like Vincent," asked Yuffie with a smile.

"Yes, he is but due to his seal he won't have to fight the demon for control of his body every minute of every day," said Vincent before Yuffie grabbed the picture out of Cloud's hand.

"Oh my god, he is so cute," screamed Yuffie before Tifa looked at him.

"He really looks like you," said Tifa with a smile.

"Let us take Shera," said Cid with a grin.

"Let us get there a few days before you, so we can speak to them first," said Tseng with a plan forming in his head.

"You have a plan boss," said Reno with a smirk, as Tifa handed him a beer.

"Yes, I do," said Tseng looking down at the number on his phone.

"My contact in the Konoha had informed that Naruto is only  
>seven years old. Naruto is known as the demon or pawn and on his birthday every year, the villagers hunt him and try to kill him. He has been beaten to death and the hospital refused to treat him because he was the demon brat. No one knows that Minato was the boy's father and they blame him for the death of their leader. His birthday is in a week," said Tseng before Cloud looked ready to murder someone. Not that anyone in the room was much better. As soon as they found out Naruto existed, he became part of their family.<p>

"Are I getting a brother," asked Denzel with a smile.

"Yes you are," said Cloud with a smile as Denzel, jumped up to get the bedroom ready for his brother.

"We have work to do," said Rufus with a smirk before walking out of the bar with his Turks. Rude was dragging Reno away the bar.

* * *

><p>Tseng walked to the gate of Konoha with the papers needed to get in.<p>

"What is your business here," asked of the guards.

"My business is with the Hokage," Tseng said before the guard nodded before Tseng walked past them into the Village.

The guards watched him with hawk eyes until he vanished into the crowd.

It took a while but Tseng made it to the Hokage Tower noticing a trail on him.

He stepped into the building and headed up to the floor the Hokage was.

"Hello, how might I help you," said the secretary with a fake smile.

"I need to speak to the Hokage at once," said Tseng with a polite nod of his head.

"He is in a meeting with the council right now," said the secretary.

"All the more better, this way I won't have to inform them at different times," said Tseng, his sneer appearing on his face.

"Now who do you think you," started the women.

"I am a Turk doing a job and my client is ready to destroy this whole village to get what he wants," said Tseng before the women froze and got up from his seat.

"Follow me," she muttered before leading him down the hall.

She knocked on large door before walking in, with Tseng right behind him.

"Yes, Miss Haiku," said the Hokage to her.

"This man needs to speak with all of you," she said before walking out of the room as fast as a civilian could walk without running.

"What can we help you with," said the Hokage with a smile.

"My name is Tseng and I am working on the behalf of the Twin Brother of Minato Namikaze, he is not very please with you at the moment," said Tseng before the old man stared at him in shock.

"Minato had a brother," the old man exclaimed.

"They were separated at a young age, the father moved to the elemental nations and was killed leaving Minato all alone, while their mother kept his brother," said Tseng with a smirk.

"What does he want," demanded a man with one eye.

"He probably to kill the demon child," shrieked a pink haired woman. Before anyone cloud blink, Tseng pulled out his gun and shot her in the head.

"No one shall be allowed to call Naruto a demon," said Tseng with a tick mark forming on his head.

"What does Minato's brother want," asked the older man.

"He is coming to claim Custody of his Nephew," said Tseng.

"Will he take good care of him," asked the third, with a smile.

"Yes," said Tseng.

"I demand that you tell us who the Fourth's son is," screamed a civilian man.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," said Tseng before screams filled the room. Screams of shock and of hate were shouted all at once.

"SILENCE," said the Hokage before they became dead quite.

"What he speaks is the truth; Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki," said the old man before someone went to open their mouths.  
>"Minato's brother will be here in two days. I have specific instructions to kill anyone who calls Naruto a demon. I will be staying with Naruto to keep him safe until his uncle arrives. Also know this, you are going against some of the strongest warriors on the entire planet, he will destroy the village if it means to get Naruto safe," said Tseng before turning on his heel.<p>

"You do not think you have permission to kill our citizens, do you," said a one eyed man.

"I do. The Daimyo has given me permission, since he sees it as a way to repay Naruto's uncle for his good deeds," said Tseng.

"Naruto is downstairs," said Sarutobi to him.

"I know," said Tseng before walking out of the room, leaving the flabbergasted council and one dead woman.

* * *

><p>Tseng saw a blond boy down on the first floor lobby.<p>

"Are you Naruto," asked Tseng before the boy looked up him with the biggest blue eyes he has seen since he saw Cloud when he first started at Shinra.

"Who are you," asked the boy with a squeak.

"My name is Tseng, I am to take care of you until your uncle comes to pick you up,' said Tseng before the eyes got even bigger.

"Really," said the boy.

"Yes, now how about we get something to eat," said Tseng.

"I can only afford Ramen," muttered Naruto before Tseng sighed.

"I am going to pay. Naruto no one will be allowed to harm you while I am here. Please put on this on," said Tseng before putting a locater necklace around the boy's neck.

"Let go get something to eat," said Naruto with a smile.

"Then we shall go shopping," said Tseng before Naruto nodded.

Holding out his hand, Naruto grasped it tightly before Tseng lead him out of the door.

"This place serves steak," said Tseng before walking into the restaurant. He noticed Naruto's hand tighten a lot more.

"Hello how... DEMON GET," started the women before she was on the floor dead. Naruto stared at the women in shock.

"Please get us another waitress," said Tseng to the other waitress. She grabbed two menus and led them to the nearest two person table.

"What can I get for you," asked the red headed waitress coming up to them.

"Get Naruto here a child's size steak; make it medium well, with mash potatoes and gravy. If it not perfect, you will be like the last waitress. I will have the same," said Tseng before the women stared at him.

"Listen I do not make the food but if it is not right, I won't let it come out till it is near perfect," said the women before taking their order to the kitchen.

It took thirty minutes before the red head came out with two perfect stakes and mash potatoes.

"The cook hit you," asked Tseng before the women nodded.  
>" I lost my job but it was worth it, enjoy your meal kiddo," said the women with a smile.<p>

"What is your name," asked Naruto with a smile right back.

"My name is Kida and I knew your mom. Damn good fighter she was, and she would not let anyone keep her down. Keep your head high and don't let anyone get you down," said Kida with a smile before Tseng stopped her from leaving.

"You are his mother's sister aren't you," said Tseng before the women nodded.

"You tried for Custody seventy-six times. Do you need a job," asked Tseng before she nodded.

"Tifa , is Naruto's other aunt, owns a bar and she has been needing help for a while, would you like to move to Edge to help raise Naruto," asked Tseng before the red head had the Turk into a large hug saying thank you over and over again.

Tseng found himself trying not to blush.

"Naruto your eyes are glowing of Mako," said Tseng in shock before the women got off of him.

"Mako," said Naruto with a tilt of his head.

"I will explain later, this certainly explains why his father was so fast and strong," muttered Tseng.

"Naruto since your uncle found out you were born you have a big family to come and claim you," said Tseng before Naruto looked at him with his mouth full of food.

"He wants you to tell him more," said Kida with a giggle.

"Well I think he will have to wait to meet him in a few days," said Tseng before Naruto gave a whine.

"So in a few days I will have a family coming here to get me," asked Naruto with a smile on his face.

Tseng nodded at the boy who looked like if he hoped this was real.

Sighing, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Cloud's number.

"Cloud, Naruto want you to tell him that you're coming to get him," said Tseng before handing the phone to the smaller boy.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up in shock as soon as Tseng spoke those words before handing him the cell.<p>

"Hello," he asked into the phone.

"_Hello Naruto. My name is Cloud by the way. I am on the way to pick you. This is not a joke if that is what you're thinking," _started his uncle before Naruto heard bangs.

"_Naruto I am your aunt Tifa. Now what I want you do is, do not leave Tseng's side. He will protect you. Can you promise me this,"_ said a female voice.

"I promise Auntie Tifa," he said before handing the phone back to Tseng.

Naruto didn't notice that he started to bawl before Kida picked him up. She rocked him back and forth; while she rubbed circles in his back.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you can stay at my house tonight," said Kida before Tseng followed her through Konoha as people glared at Naruto. As soon as someone muttered Demon, he would shoot them. People tried to surround them however the ANBU surround them so no one cloud stop them.<p>

The Anbu killed at the civilians who mention the word demon or hell spawn.

"I would like to thank you," said the one in the Dog mask.

"Why," asked Tseng to him.

"You gave the Hokage a wakeup call. He hasn't been as strict with the council and civilians since the death of my sensei, Minato. He gave us permission to finally kill anyone who calls Naruto a demon and it makes me happy so my sensei's son won't get hurt when I am not around to protect him," said Hound.

"You must be Kakashi. Meet us at Kida's tonight and bring the other one who protected Naruto," said Tseng.

"As you wish, for this occasion, I will be on time," said Kakashi before vanishing.

* * *

><p>When they reached Kida's house, there were a lot more dead civilians. Tseng was getting annoyed at the stupidity of these civilians.<p>

He was glad he killed those three damn council members who dared come up to him and threaten him because he was taking away from their pawn. Danzo had a very slow death that much is sure.

Kida was cooking a feast with a lot of Ramen; when someone knocked on the door. Tseng opened with his gun ready to fire.

Outside the door were Kakashi Hataka and Itachi Uchiha.

Lowering the gun, he held him hand out, inviting them in.

They nodded before walked into the living room.

"Kashi, Tachi," called Naruto before jumping on the two ANBU members.

"I am so happy your okay little Naru," said Itachi before ruffling Naruto's hair.

After the feast was eaten, Naruto laid down on the couch before passing out.

"Tseng, I would like to speak to you in quiet," asked Itachi before Tseng nodded and lead him to Kida's bedroom.

"The Uchiha clan is arranging a coup tonight and they will come after Naruto and the Hokage but not my brother and mother. Please knock my brother on his way home from training so he won't see anything," said Itachi before Tseng nodded to him. This was important information.

"I need to make a call," said Tseng.

He stepped on to the other side of the room to call Reno, Rude, Ileana and Rufus. They are staying in a hotel nearby.

They said they would take care of the problem and keep the Mikoto and Sasuke safe.

He is having Rufus to come over and keep watch over Naruto, so he cloud sleep.

A triple knock at the door signaled to him that Rufus was here.

"Come in Rufus," he called before the door opened. A blond man came walking in carrying a small black haired boy. Itachi instantly grabbed his brother out of Rufus's arms.

"Thank you," said Itachi cradling his little brother to his chest.

"They are ripping the dead up and will make it look like the Sannin Orouchimaru killed them. We cut out their eyes and burned them, We need you to go home and find them and report it into the police," said Rufus before Itachi laid Sasuke next to the napping Naruto, who laid down exhausted when Itachi wanted to speak with Tseng.

Instantly the blond had arms wrapped around him. It didn't help that they were facing each other and looked ready to kiss.

Tseng watched at the boy vanished.

Taking out phone, he snapped a picture before sending it to Tifa and Yuffie.

Rufus gave him the nod and he went to lie on the floor.

"You can lay on my bed," said Kida with a smile.

"Where will you sleep," asked Tseng.

"Right beside me," said Kida.

"I can," started Tseng

"That is an order Tseng," said Rufus before Tseng glared at his boss. Kida grabbed him arm before leading him to the bed room.

Rufus could smile as he felt a silencing seal being placed on the room

* * *

><p>Tifa opened her phone to find the most adorable picture she has ever seen.<p>

Cloud glared at her and Yuffie as they squealed about how cute the boys are.

He needed a strong pain pill to deal with the girls and anything they deem cute.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now!<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**From **

**Youikina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**I have busy. My other stories will be updates soon too!  
><strong>

**From Youikina**

* * *

><p>Cloud stared at the village with a smile on his face. He was nearly there. Naruto would be home soon. Tifa and Yuffie have been going nutts over that they are to get to spoil the boy with.<p>

"Guys I am drop you right at the front of the west village gate," hollered Cid at them. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, and Vincent went to the door that opened.

They jumped out of the doorway before it closed right after them.

The gatekeepers jumped up to get ready for an attack as they landed.

"Is that the Forth Hokage," asked on of the gatekeepers.

"He is my brother," said Cloud as he handed the men their paperwork.

"The Hokage is in the tower back there,' said the shinobi dumbly.

Cloud nodded before he walked away.

Tifa and Yuffie were looking at the shops. Twenty shops were closed as they walked passed them.

Vincent was watching carefully as they passed the next shop that was closed. There was a blood stain on the wall. This bloodstain was from a gun shot to the head.

"Yo Cloud," was hollered down the street. Reno was running toward them with a smiling blond bundle on his shoulders and gripping his hair.

Yuffie could not help herself and grabbed her camera, snapping a picture.

Reno winced as Naruto pulled a little to tightly on his hair. Rude came into view from the crowded street.

"Cloud this is Naruto. Naruto, this is your uncle Cloud," said Reno as Naruto looked into familiar vibrant blue eyes. Cloud held up his hand. Naruto smiled as Cloud lifted him off of Reno's head.

"Welcome to the family, Naruto," said Cloud with a smile. Naruto smiled back before his eyes started to tear up. Cloud figured that he was so happy, he was crying.

"Shush, Naruto, I am here now. I will take care of you," said Cloud as he hugged the boy close and began to rub circles into his back. Soon, the sobs slowed to even breathing. Tifa smiled as she took the camera from Yuffie and snapped a picture of Naruto sleeping in Cloud's arms.

Cloud had a masked man pinned against the wall, with his sword against his throat in less then a second.

"Forgive me Strife - Sama, I was to bring you to the council," said the masked man as fast as he could. Cloud lowered the sword and nodded to the men.

Very carefully, not to wake Naruto, Cloud handed him to Tifa.

Turning to Reno and Rude.

"You go Cloud, We will make sure no one hurts him," said Reno with a smirk. Cloud in turn, turned to Vincent, who nodded his head at him.

"Very well," said Cloud before he and the masked vanished from the busy marketplace.

* * *

><p>Tseng was very annoyed right not. Not only was he ordered to investigate the ROOT but to kill any living ROOT members.<p>

Rufus smiled at him.

He began to kill off the members of ROOT, along with killing Danzo. He shot straight through his sharigan eye.

Rufus was having a lot of fun going through the root members. Tseng was more focused on getting all available information.

After cleaning the place clean, they destroyed any remaining evidence that the place even existed. They also destroyed all of the sharigan, byakugan, and all the other bloodlines that were stored in the building.

Sighing, he found evidence that Danzo did know who Naruto's mother is but not the father. He was behind many assassination attempts, and beating Naruto got as a child.

For some reason, he found that he taken a liking to the little blond boy.

With a sigh, he began to head up the Council meeting which is going to start soon.

"Maybe this will force the village to change," said Rufus with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Cloud stood in the center of the Council room.<p>

"So you are the twin brother of the fourth Hokage," asked a blond man.

"Yes I am," said Cloud as he looked at the man.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Shikiku before he put his head back down.

"Hello Cloud," was heard as Tseng walked into the room.

" We will wait a few more minutes for Danzo to show up and then we will start the meeting," said Sarutobi.

"That is not necessary," said Tseng before handing the Hokage many papers.

The more the Hokage , the paler he became.

"Oh my god. I need to find a replacement," said the Hokage as he looked down at the papers.

"What is wrong Hokage - Sama," asked the head of the Hyuga clan.

"It seems Danzo has been stealing bloodlines, killing our shinobi, planning to assassinate me, weakening our defenses, and has been in agreement with Orochimaru," said The third with frown.

He passed the papers around to the Hyuga before the civilains, and two shinobi elders vanished with Anbu.

The rest council was enraged as Cloud looked at every one of them.

"Mr. Strife, we will allow you to leave with Naruto, Kida, Itachi, and Sasuke in peace," said Sarutobi as Cloud nodded.

"Strife - San," called Hiashi to him.

"May I speak to you in Privet," asked Hiashi.

He noded to the Hyuga lord.

* * *

><p>After the council meeting. Hiashi pulled Cloud to the side.<p>

"I need a favor from you. The elders of my clan have been trying to force me to give up my daughter and nephew to them. My brother Hizashi has agreed to take them to your conintent. My wife wishes to go with them. Please take my wife, brother and our children with you so they can be safe," asked Hiashi bowing his head.

"I will take them with us. We are leaving tonight, go get their stuff ready," said Cloud before the Hyuga pulled out seven scrolls.

"I want you to hold on to these, so they do not have the chance of loosing them," said Hiashi before bowing his head with a smile.

Cloud took the scrolls and placed them in his pack.

"Here is the time and place we are meeting tonight. Do not be late," said Cloud before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was rushing with his family. Hizashi was panting as he carried Neji in his arms tightly. Rin was holding Hinata and Hanabi.<p>

Many other Hyuga were chasing them. The elders ordered them to be brought back.

Hiashi dogged a kunai and blocked one headed for Rin.

A loud bang shot through the area.

A Hyuga fell to the ground behind through the last few tree, the saw Shera. A red head was firing at the hyuga behind them.

They jumped in the airship.

"Let's go," hollered a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

The red head came in and closed the door. The airship rose in the air. The few Hyuga who jumped on the ship were knocked off.

The ship was heading to Edge.

* * *

><p>Hiashi hugged his daughters close.<p>

"I am so sorry I had to treat you like that," said said as he hugged them.

"It is ok daddy," said Hinata with a blush.

"Brother when he land, I will remove the curse seal from your forehead," said Hiashi with a smile. Hizashi smiled right back at his twin.

"Here are your seals back," said Cloud stepping next to Hiashi.

Holding out the seven seals, he smiled.

"Is that what I think it is," asked Hizashi.

"Yep, the ancient techniques of the hyuga," said Hiashi before they entire family began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Vincent had no idea what to do. Somehow Little Naruto began to sleepwalk. He found him near the engine room, where he normaly goes to get away from yuffie.<p>

Sighing, he picked little Naruto up.

He had never raised a kid and he has no idea how get him to stop squirming.

**He is like you**.

_Like me how_ he asked Chaos.

**He holds a demon named Kyuubi. He will need our help in the future. From now on he is one of ours now** said Chaos before Vincent froze.

One of ours now.

He headed to the main room in the ship where most everyone is.

"There he is," said Tifa with a smile as she saw him walk in.

"Chaos has deemed Naruto to be his child now. So no one will dare harm him," he said before Tifa smiled at him.

"This is great," hollered Yuffie. Naruto's eyes shot open. As he looked at Yuffie, who yelled, tears began to fill his eyes.

He began to full on sob. Vincent bounced him slightly while rubbing circles in his back.

Once Naruto calmed down and was slowly lulled back into sleep. Vincent glared at Yuffie, who was rubbing her head embarrassed.

"Tifa, Naruto will be sleeping in my room tonight," said Vincent before walking out of the room.

He went to his room an laid down on the bed. Naruto was curled up right beside him. He pulled the black around them.

For the first time in many years Vincent fell to sleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now. I will try to update soon. <strong>

**Youikina**


End file.
